La chica que vivía entre minas perdidas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Ella significa huevos revueltos quemados, oasis en el desierto, momentos eternos en un pequeño sofá cama. [Para jacque-kari por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para jacque-kari por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La chica que vivía entre minas perdidas**

.

Todo comenzó el último día. No había luna y la contaminación no dejaba ver las estrellas. Olía a alcantarilla y basura. Ella se agarró a una farola. Giró y giró, riendo. Yo tuve que besarla.

Sabía que acabaría mal. Qué importa, todas las historias de amor son una mierda.

**~ · ~**

—No voy a dejar que un idiota me siga a todas partes y vaya contando lo que hago.

—Yamato, es una gran oportunidad. El grupo necesita acercarse más a los fans. Un mes no es tanto tiempo…

—Me niego, ¿entendido?

Una chica se puso en pie. Se acercó a nosotros y colocó un mechón de su corto pelo tras la oreja. Sonrió.

—Hola, soy Hikari, la idiota que va a seguirte a todas partes.

**~ · ~**

Subimos las escaleras a trompicones, porque no queríamos soltarnos. Se le cayeron las llaves cuando intentó abrir la puerta. Cerramos demasiado fuerte, nos reímos al caer en el sofá cama. Tiró al suelo un revoltijo de ropa sucia y un par de periódicos.

Por la ventana, entraba aire helado. Tuve un escalofrío. Mordí su cuello.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

**~ · ~**

—¿Sabes qué pasa? Que no quiero que nadie me siga. No es nada personal.

—No se trata de lo que quieras, los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Nos guste o no.

Resoplé. Sin avisar, Hikari se sentó en una mesa de una cafetería. Supuse que después de haberla llamado idiota, lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitar a desayunar.

—No quiero que vayas contando cosas sobre mi vida privada.

—Yo solo hago fotos. Intentaré hacer que parezcas humano.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella se rio de mí por primera vez.

—¿Y qué parezco?

—Un lobo. Así se llama tu grupo, ¿no?

Resoplé, mientras Hikari reía su propio chiste. Los camareros no venían a atendernos y nunca he soportado los silencios incómodos. Aunque parecía el único que se sentía fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué sueles desayunar?

—¿Es parte de una entrevista o algo así? —pregunté.

—No. Simple curiosidad.

—Un café, alguna galleta. A veces un refresco y un bocadillo.

—Querría que me gustase el café.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, su color es bonito, calienta las manos en invierno, y tiene una espuma que parece suave. Además huele bien.

Hikari sonrió. Yo no me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que el flash me deslumbró.

—Esta es una buena foto, natural.

—Si me dejas ciego, no será natural.

Su risa hizo que volviera a resoplar. Me giré un poco para ocultar que estaba sonriendo.

**~ · ~**

La besé muchas veces. En las mejillas, la clavícula, el interior del codo. Me besó muy despacio. En la mano, la nuca, la frente.

El ritmo fue rápido a ratos, lento después. Todo se oscureció y se aclaró a nuestro alrededor sin que nos importara.

Ambos teníamos la carne de gallina, en mi caso no fue por el frío.

**~ · ~**

—Camina por el parque. Te vendrá bien un poco de sol y de paso intentaré conseguir algo que nos sirva.

Hikari mantuvo el objetivo apuntándome. Traté de fingir que estaba solo, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo puede la gente hacer eso todos los días? No soporto que me hagan fotos.

—No me hice músico para esto —dije, casi sin darme cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta—. No quiero que un montón de gente suspire por mí o empapele su habitación con mi cara.

—¿Y para qué te hiciste músico?

—Creo que hace tiempo que lo he olvidado.

Escuché sonidos de la cámara. Me senté en un barco y me pasé una mano por el pelo.

—Te hiciste músico para ser feliz —dijo ella.

—¿Eh?

—Todos intentamos ser felices. Buscando lo que nos gusta o lo que nos da estabilidad. Si no quieres que la gente te idolatre, supongo que te dedicas a esto porque tu pasión es la música.

—Sí. Me gusta la música.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La música es vida. Y punto.

—Vale, ya podemos irnos.

La miré, confuso. Hikari me enseñó las fotos que había hecho. Mi ceño fruncido, mis dedos acariciando distraídamente la madera, mi pelo algo despeinado en la coronilla, las arrugas de mi camiseta… Solo en una se me veía la cara. Tenía un gesto que nunca me había visto a mí mismo.

—Este eres tú diciendo que la música es vida. No lo olvides.

**~ · ~**

Ella se tumbó boca abajo, con la barbilla sobre las manos. Le acaricié la espalda sin darme cuenta. Miramos juntos por la ventana y contamos los rayos del sol que nos alcanzaban, o al menos eso hice yo. De fondo se escuchaban coches y voces.

Normalmente un nuevo día significa un cierre y un principio. Pero en aquel instante sentí que un momento puede ser eterno.

**~ · ~**

—No tienes pinta de haber dormido bien —me dijo un día.

Me había pedido que la llevara a mi sitio favorito del mundo. Acabamos en el salón del piso que compartía con un compañero del grupo. Busqué por internet un desierto y se lo enseñé. Ella me llamó «falso narcisista», porque ese lugar me gustaba por poder estar solo y, según dijo, no era más que una fachada. Intenté convencerla de que no necesitaba a nadie. Se rio de mí, como siempre.

—No. Bueno, suelo tener ojeras.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—Más bien sueños raros. Me gusta tenerlos, que sean confusos y absurdos. Cuando me despierto siempre me siento aliviado y pienso que al menos este mundo es más sencillo que ese.

Hikari me miró fijamente. Dudó, pero al final apoyó la mano en mi hombro.

—Todos los mundos son complicados, eso los hace mejores.

Mi amigo llegó, interrumpiendo lo que yo iba a contestar. Ya no lo recuerdo, pero era importante. Todas las conversaciones con ella lo acababan siendo.

Durante días me hacía preguntas difíciles de contestar y siempre opinaba sobre mis respuestas. Casi me acostumbré a que esa chica me siguiera con una cámara, hasta el punto de que dejó de importarme que viniera a los ensayos.

Cuando llegó la noche la llevé por primera vez a su casa. Me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho antes, no era un barrio donde una jovencita debiera ir sola.

En un puesto ambulante compró comida para llevar, me empeñé en cargar con las bolsas hasta su apartamento porque quería asegurarme de que llegaba bien. Sin saber cómo, había entrado y miraba con ojo crítico a mi alrededor.

Había dos estancias, un baño minúsculo y otra en la que el salón también era cocina y habitación. Un pequeño sofá cama, un mesa que parecía a punto de romperse, el techo con humedades. Las paredes contrastaban con lo demás, estaban llenas de fotografías, Hikari me dijo que eran las mejores del mundo y siempre las miraba para que le inspirasen y le recordasen su pasión.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? —Tuve que preguntarlo.

—Para poder seguir haciendo lo que me apasiona. Me empieza a ir mejor, pero he pasado épocas malas. De comer solo arroz y pan, de no tener agua caliente o de usar la menos electricidad posible. Pero a la luz de las velas las cosas a veces son más bonitas. Me arriesgué para perseguir un sueño, es lo que estoy haciendo. Y por fin empieza a encauzarse.

Y yo, que por suerte siempre lo había tenido fácil, quejándome por tener que dejar que me hiciera fotos. Me sentí una basura.

**~ · ~**

Volví a besarla cuando pensé que llevaba demasiado sin hacerlo. Su risa me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Se levantó y frio un par de huevos que se destrozaron y acabaron siendo revueltos. Sabían a quemado pero no me quejé, porque los comí con sus piernas en el regazo.

Bebimos té aguado y nos volvimos a acariciar. Cerré la ventana porque noté que ella tenía las manos frías. Se metió bajo una manta deshilachada y se hizo a un lado para que me echara a su lado. Jugamos a entrelazar nuestros dedos, ella de pronto se quedó quieta.

—Antes pensaba que lo que más odiaba en el mundo eran las mentiras —dijo.

—¿Ya no?

—No. Al crecer me di cuenta de que a veces son necesarias, de que a veces esconden cosas que no deben encontrarse o protegen otras que no se quieren perder. Lo peor del mundo no es mentir, es dejarse llevar por verdades que no tienen sentido. Como la superficialidad, que es una de las cosas más crueles que hay.

—¿Por qué hablas así?

—No sé, son cosas que pienso a veces. Lo difícil que es encajar en moldes, buscar ser mejor para que los demás tengan una buena impresión, olvidar lo cómodo y centrarse en estupideces. ¿Qué más da si tienes un pelo más aquí o allá? ¿O si te sobra algún kilo? ¿Cómo puede eso obsesionar a las personas hasta el punto de hacerlas infelices?

—Es lo que aprendemos, viendo a los demás. Te van moldeando a la imagen que quieren.

—No entiendo el egoísmo, el exigir a otros que cambien. Es asqueroso. Por eso me gustas, porque no quieres ser como otros te piden.

Le tuve que volver a hacer el amor.

Tal vez porque alguien por fin veía más allá del chico guapo y misterioso. Quizá para no decir alguna estupidez, como, por ejemplo, que a mí también me gustaba. O puede que solo porque tenía ganas.

En aquel momento no había que buscar razones. Solo sentir.

**~ · ~**

—No es el fin del mundo.

Levanté la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos. Hikari, otra vez, se rio de mí.

—¡No pienso cantar esa estúpida canción! Ya la has escuchado, es horrible.

—Te han dado la opción de componer una mejor. Tienes hoy y mañana.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil…

—No lo has intentado, así que no sabes si lo es.

Me puse en pie y abandoné el estudio sin decirle nada a nadie. Nuestro productor era un imbécil y mis compañeros no sabían decir que no.

Obviamente, ella me siguió, como llevaba haciendo tres semanas. Fingí que no me daba cuenta, pero le abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi coche. Conduje sin rumbo durante dos horas. Aunque suene raro, la carretera siempre me ha inspirado. Después paré en un descampado cualquiera y me subí al capó. Hikari hizo fotos, le encantaron las bolas de papel que tiré cada vez que no me convencía lo que estaba escribiendo.

Al cabo de otra hora, se sentó a mi lado.

—Deberías pensar qué quieres decir con la canción, qué quieres transmitir.

—No funciona así. No es tan fácil componer una letra o una melodía, porque siempre dicen cosas. Y cuesta elegir qué quieres enseñar a los demás de ti mismo.

—Yo creo que es sencillo. —La miré, me di cuenta de que el atardecer le sentaba bien—. Las emociones son lo más simple del mundo. Son como son, las sientes sin controlarlas, que no quieras reconocértelo a ti mismo es otra historia.

—Es muy difícil abrirse hasta ese nivel.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por vergüenza? Yo soy vergonzosa de una manera y tú de otra. No me gusta cantar delante de la gente, porque lo hago mal, a ti te cuesta hablar de lo que sientes. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, me parece muy tonto eso. Nunca debería avergonzarnos lo que sentimos. Y nunca podemos hacerlo mal.

Me empapé de sus palabras, del ritmo en el que las dijo, y las plasmé en un revoltijo de folios que le entregué al productor.

A todos les encantó, incluida Hikari. Era la historia de una chica que vivía entre minas terrestres perdidas. Cualquier día una podía explotar, así que se tomaba cada mañana como si fuera la última. Enseñaba a sonreír a los demás y capturaba retratos del mundo.

No incluí una última frase. Un día, una mina explotó, y ella murió olvidando cómo sonreír.

**~ · ~**

Comimos cereales con leche desnatada. Nos duchamos juntos, se nos acabó el agua caliente cuando no nos habíamos aclarado. Le froté una toalla sobre el pelo mojado y ella me secó la espalda.

Me enseñó viejas fotografías de edificios y personas, yo le canté canciones que nunca había compartido con nadie. Vimos su pequeña televisión, la imagen se iba cada diez o quince minutos y aprovechábamos para mirar por la ventana, donde el día empezaba a prepararse para dormir.

Y yo también me quedé dormido.

Sé que soñé con un zapato, era blanco pero estaba manchado de barro y césped, y yo no sabía cómo limpiarlo. Cuando me desperté era noche cerrada, Hikari estaba acurrucada a mi lado.

Le di un beso muy suave en la comisura de los labios. Me marché intentando no hacer ruido.

**~ · ~**

Fue el día en que canté por primera vez la canción. Un público pequeño, unas fans locas que se enamoraron de la letra. Pero yo solo se la dedicaba a mi fotógrafa, incluso la subí al escenario. Se negó a cantar a pesar de saberse la letra, pero sonrió y nos sacó fotos a todos.

Fue el último día en el que Hikari iba a seguirme a todas partes. Me lo dijo en el coche. Me sorprendí de que hubiera pasado un mes entero.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Al contrario que al principio, no me sentí incómodo.

Aparqué donde pude y le dije que la acompañaría hasta la puerta. Pero se agarró a una farola. Giró y giró, riendo. Y yo tuve que besarla.

**~ · ~**

No volví a verla después de marcharme de su casa de madrugada.

Las fotografías se publicaron en varias revistas y periódicos. Mi preferida era una en la que se me veía escribiendo el título de la canción y sobre el papel estaba proyectada la sombra de Hikari.

Nuestra fama subió como la espuma. Todo el mundo me felicitó, pero yo no merecía esos halagos. Ella inspiró la letra y la melodía, ella sacó lo mejor de mí en esas imágenes, ella hizo que reencontrara mi pasión por la música.

Y, a pesar de todo, no la llamé.

Ha pasado un año. Hemos hecho una gira, con conciertos en Japón y alguno en Europa. Cuando volvimos fui a casa de Hikari. Me puse una gorra y unas gafas de sol, como si así la gente no me fuera a reconocer.

Pero, aunque vigilé un día entero, ella no salió. Pregunté a un vecino y me dijo que se había marchado.

Me entristecí y me alegré. Ahora ya no tengo cómo encontrarla, quizás es lo mejor para ella. Puede sortear las minas que le va poniendo la vida, pero yo nunca he aprendido y la arrastraría conmigo.

Dicen que las cosas buenas lo son si encuentran un final. Si te empeñas en repetirlas, en algún momento perderán lo que las hace especiales. Prefiero que Hikari desaparezca de mi vida siendo un buen recuerdo.

**~ · ~**

Siento un extraño calor en el momento que veo la fotografía.

Los demás solo verán un bonito encuadre, un enfoque perfecto o una iluminación bien usada. Para mí es mucho más.

Mi brazo izquierdo cae del sofá cama. Al fondo, la ventana cerrada enseña ropa tendida y la luz de una cocina. Sobre la mesa, están los restos del desayuno y la comida. La tele está encendida, también dos velas. Nuestra ropa forma una bola en un rincón y la mano de Hikari acaricia mi omoplato.

Nunca, jamás, había entendido que una imagen puede capturar de verdad lo que se siente. Pero ahora sí. Tengo delante cada emoción, cada sensación y cada olor de aquel día que pasamos juntos.

El título es _El chico que fingía poder estar solo_.

—¿Qué te parece? —Reconozco su voz, pero me sorprendo de todas formas al girarme y verla de nuevo.

—Es preciosa. Todas las fotos lo son.

—Gracias.

No me merezco su sonrisa.

Esta mañana, mientras cantaba la canción que compuse por Hikari, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir solo encontré un papel, sujeto con el felpudo. Era propaganda de una pequeña galería que iba a abrir una exposición por la tarde. Y la fotografía promocional era inconfundible. Esas bolas de papel que tiré al suelo en el descampado alejado de todo, con el atardecer de fondo y una mariquita posada en una de las canciones descartadas.

Tenía que venir. Tenía que verla. Hasta ahí todo bien… pero ya no sé qué sigue.

—Me alegro de verte —dice.

—¿Por qué me dejaste la publicidad en la puerta de casa?

—Tenía que asegurarme de que al menos sabías de su existencia. Esta es una gran oportunidad para mí, y se la debo a las fotografías que saqué estando contigo. Eres parte de todas ellas.

—Yo he relanzado mi carrera gracias a lo mucho que me inspiraste, así que estamos en paz.

Vuelve a sonreír y no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto. No menciona nada sobre lo rastrero que fui al marcharme, ni parece enfadada porque no volviera a buscarla. Así que me dejo llevar por esta sensación tan agradable que no sentía desde la última vez que la vi.

Paso un par de horas dando vueltas por la exposición. A ratos charlo con Hikari, aunque tiene que atender a sus nuevos fans y a los ojeadores de revistas importantes. Voy a comprar un café para mí y un té para ella. Nos los bebemos de camino a mi coche.

Me guía hacia su nueva casa. Es un barrio mejor, parece más tranquilo y está lleno de familias. Dice que eso la inspira.

Paro el motor cuando aparco frente a su edificio. Ella se dedica a mirarme y yo a apretar los dientes.

—También te dejé la publicidad por otra cosa —dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, he pensado que la chica no tiene por qué esperar siempre, que también podía ir yo a buscarte. —Sonríe, yo pienso en que sus pestañas son más largas de lo que parecen—. Ya te lo dije aquella noche. Me gustas, Yamato. Quizá con un poco de tiempo pueda enamorarme de ti y hacer que me quieras. Cuando te sientas listo para arriesgarte a eso, ven a por mí. Tal vez tengas suerte y todavía siga esperándote.

Me da un beso muy suave en la comisura de los labios, idéntico al que le di esa noche. Me pregunto si de verdad estaba dormida.

Se baja del coche y yo sigo sin reaccionar. Tardo en darme cuenta de que ha entrado en el portal sin mirar atrás. Arranco el coche y me marcho por donde he venido. Mi cabeza habla demasiado para mi gusto, así que enciendo la radio. Después de un rato de música, mi voz empieza a escucharse. Soy yo cantando «La chica que vivía entre minas perdidas».

Mientras la escucho pienso en todo y nada. Me acuerdo de mi gesto diciendo que la música es vida, de la risa de Hikari cuando se burlaba de mí, de lo que sentí cuando compartimos aquel sofá cama.

—Cierto día, una mina explotó, y ella dejó de recordar cómo sonreír —canto, cuando acaba la canción.

Y por primera vez pienso que si no añadí esa frase es porque quizá no quería que la historia acabara así.

Cuando me abre la puerta, Hikari no parece sorprendida por verme.

—Puedo hacer unos huevos revueltos quemados para cenar. Hoy y todas las noches que nos apetezca.

—Vale —digo, sonriendo—. Pero tendrás que tener paciencia porque a veces olvido que en los desiertos hay oasis.

—Seré tu oasis cuando quieras.

La abrazo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo. Enrolla las piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

El ritmo vuelve a ser rápido y lento. Me besa los párpados y yo le acaricio los tobillos y los dedos de los pies. La ventana está abierta y entra un aire cálido. No dejo que se aleje de mí más de unos centímetros en toda la noche.

La mañana llega y con ella unas tostadas chamuscada untadas de mantequilla y mermelada. Me doy cuenta de que arruga la nariz cuando se ríe mucho. Nos duchamos y pintamos cosas en el vaho del espejo, Hikari un gato y yo un bajo, o al menos eso se supone que son. Comemos una macedonia de frutas acompañadas de helado. Vemos la televisión y aprovechamos los anuncios para mirar por la ventana, que sigue abierta.

Me duermo cuando la tarde ya se está acabando. Me despierto de madrugada, con Hikari a mi lado.

Esta vez, la abrazo más fuerte y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Tuve razón aquella vez, los momentos pueden ser eternos. A veces vale la pena arriesgarse.

.

* * *

><p>Aquí está mi regalito para intentar hacer que tu día sea aún más especial, te mereces disfrutarlo al máximo, eres una persona maravillosa que siempre me saca sonrisas. ¡Muchísimas felicidades!<p>

Y espero que disfrute quien lea :D


End file.
